It is often desirable to obtain a multiple-layer fabric, i.e. a fabric constituted by the joining of a plurality of layers of fabric, particularly for wollen fabrics such as those used for making suits, coats and like garments.
Up to the present time, multiple-layer fabrics have been made by weaving together two layers of different constitution. For example, they may have a common weft thread. As this technique is employed at manufacture, it suffers from an obvious lack of suppleness.
Another technique, which is easier to adapt, consists in joining a plurality of layers of fabric by heat-sealing. In this second case, the bond between the different layers of fabric is generally more rigid that the fabrics themselves. This results in the heat-sealed multiple-layer fabric being less supple and having a feel which is disagreeable to some. This limits the possibilities of application of heat-sealing, particularly for woollen fabrics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide another technique of joining a multiple-layer fabric, by sewing, or making an invisible stitch with threads or yarn to join or form a multiple-layer fabric.